


Bossuet in Luck [Podfic]

by orestesdreamspyladesloves



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orestesdreamspyladesloves/pseuds/orestesdreamspyladesloves
Summary: Original Summary:A fandom fairy tale based on the brothers Grimm’s “Hans In Luck”.A story about seven years work, five trades and one man with a never-ending supply of good-nature.





	Bossuet in Luck [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bossuet in Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897291) by [Sunfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle). 



> Additional Tags:  
> Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, Comedy, Bossuet is Good, Which means I thoroughly disrespect the Grimms in this retelling, Ain't got no time for you gloomy morals
> 
> I got sick again while recording so don't mind the rough low sick voice that appears suddenly xD Please enjoy!~

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142419856@N02/46388996471/in/dateposted-public/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: The Great Adventure by Jonny Easton
> 
> Thanks Freckle for letting me record your wonderful fairytale <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ orestesdreams-pyladesloves


End file.
